What happens in Vegas
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: A/U:Deidara was celebrating Konan and Pain's engagement, and had a little too much to drink...read and review plz. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

"Congratulations Konan and Pain." Deidara grinned, downing his whiskey.

"Careful Deidara," warned Itachi.

"Shut up and let me have my fun. I'm finally twenty one."

_Downing another and another..._

* * *

"Ugh my head." groaned the twenty one year old." But still it was a good party."

Getting up he saw he wasn't alone.

And something else caught his attention. "A wedding ring?"

Pulling back the covers, a smile on his face.

Pink hair caught his attention and his mouth dropped. "The hell?"

"Mmmm...five more minutes mom."

"Wake up...Sakura right?"

Jade green eyes snapped open as she turned face to face to a stunned Deidara.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"

TBC...

A/N: Sorry it's short.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Last time...

"Aaaaahhhhhh!

Deidara covered her mouth," Listen to me Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled her husband's hand away." Listen to you? Why should I?"

Deidara looked her square in the eye," Because I'm your husband un."

Sakura folded her arms, "Some choice." sitting up in bed." Look we had too much to drink last night...so let's say we made a mistake and get a annulment."

What he said shocked her.

"No."

'_Did I hear right? Did he say no?'_

"What? Why not?"

"Because despite how you feel I take marriage very seriously un."

Sakura watched Deidara very carefully,'_Is he for real?'_

A knock on the door caught their attention. "Who is it un?"

"Kisame. Are you coming downstairs or not?"

"No, I'll think I'll stay in un."

"Suit yourself."

Sakura slid off the bed," I'm going out."

Deidara nodded," So will I un."

Sakura nodded," Yeah okay." dismissing him. Deidara grabbed her wrist," Not without me."

Sakura struggled against him."Let go Deidara...what is your last name?"

"Tsubama."

'That's...a nice name..."Sakura stammered.

"It is your last name as well un." Deidara lifted her chin, only to be pushed away.

"What were you thinking?"

Deidara scoffed, "I was _trying_ to kiss my wife."

Sakura's cell rang," I better answer it...hello?...Hi Hinata...you're where?...okay...I'll be right there."

"I have to go."

"Un...me too...with you."

Sakura exhaled," Not that again."Deidara ignored her." Come on, get dressed."

"Question...did we do anything?"

"I don't think so un. Were you still wearing your underwear?

Sakura blushed," Uh huh."

"Then we didn't do anything un."Deidara smirked, putting a shirt on," Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Meet your friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ino blinked when she saw the pair,"Sakura, what's going on?"

"About that..."

"We're married un."Deidara said matter of factly.

"Muh- married?" Ino coughed, shocked.

"It was a mistake and he doesn't want a divorce." Sakura sighed.

"Really? Wow...Sakura...who would have guessed you would end up with Deidara of all people? I would have thought it will be Sasuke you would end up with."

'_Me too.' _

"Well ,she 's married to me un."Deidara smirked.

"And how did that happen?" Hinata inquired.

"We had too much to drink obviously." Sakura sighed." I'm never drinking again."

* * *

"So why is Deidara not joining us?" Hidan asked.

"He said he wanted to stay in." Kisame informed him." Is that right?"

Stopping when he saw Deidara's back," Look over there. It's Deidara and the banshee. What the hell is he doing with her?"

"Let's find out." Pein suggested."Deidara."

Deidara snapped his head around , seeing the impending newly engaged pair." Konan...Pein...everyone un."

"What is the meaning of this? Are you switching sides Deidara? "

"Of course not leader. I'm just ...spending time with my wife un."

Pein blinked," Come again?"

"I'm married to Sakura."Deidara said simply.

"Is this a joke?" Itachi asked ,amused.

"No." Deidara said." And I'm not getting a annulment un."

"Well, fine. She leaves her village and comes with us since she's part of the Akatsuki now."

"Now hold on a minute! Don't I have a say in this?" Sakura shrieked.

"No." Pein said cooly."You will stay with us at all times. Deidara, you and your _wife_ come with us."

"Come on Sakura. We better do as he say-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" slapping her husband across his face.

"Honeymoon's over." muttered Kisame.

"I'll let that slide un and you pay for that ."Deidara mumbled, grabbing her hand," Let's go."

"I'll give them two weeks." said Kakazu,"Honestly what was he thinking?"

"He wasn't Kakazu." Hidan said,"Deidara was hammered. Remember?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Don't ever embarrass me in front of my team mates again un."

"Or what?" Sakura threatened." You _don't _scare me Deidara."

Frowning, "Is that right?" he asked his bride.

Suddenly he turned the tables on her, removing his shirt. "You don't mind me taking off my shirt, do you?"

"N-No. Do whatever you want."

Resisting the urge not to drool and failed.

"Something got your attention hmm?"

Playing it off, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Deidara drew closer, claiming her lips. "Come to think of it...it was no accident why you offered me those drinks."

"What do you mean?" ' Did he figure it out?'

"And I did take your offer Sakura."

Flustered and caught in her lie, "Alright. I have a major crush on you."

"I knew it." Deidara traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Now how long do we play this little charade?" the blonde male asked, his hand sliding down her curvy form.

"I don't know." Sakura said breathlessly, kissing him in return.

Freeing his hair as well as her skirt.

Clothing was quickly strewn as the pinkette stood in front of her husband." I'm ready."

* * *

" Should we check on Sakura?" Hinata suggested.

"Good idea." Ino agreed.

A moment passed..

"Hinata, what's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost."

"Um...Sakura won't be joining us anytime soon."

"They're doing IT, aren't they?" Hidan inquired, almost amused by the whole thing.

"Hai." replied the Hyuuga heiress.

"Who would have guessed those two had a torch for each other?" Hidan chuckled some more.


End file.
